SuFin- Learn not to be scared
by TheShadowKiller
Summary: Finland discoveres Sweden's one sided love for him, there is only a few problems, it is a ONE sided love and Finland is scared of Sweden will this work out? read to see
1. Chapter 1

note- Okay so this is a request by /And-I-m-Javert he..or she...has writen 20 stories and I'm sure they're great! and I have dyslexia so spelling and maybe grammar isn't so easy ^-^ so please follow, reviw and stuff! XD

Disclamir- I forgot this in my other stories/ fanfictions so...I do not own Death Note or Hetalia they belong to their rightful owners :I  
And I don't own mushroom pie XD

Sweden's P.O.V.

I sighed while I watched Finland play with Sealand '...he's so kind and cheerful' I thought to myself. Finland, noticing my stare, looked up at me from his activity with Sealand.  
"H-Hello" he said, with a stutter. He looked quite frightened by my intimidating bulk.  
" Hello," emotionless as ever. Finland, troubled by my close proximity, soon left with Sealand. I sighed again "why do these kind of things always happen? am I really scary?" I thought aloud.

Finland's P.O.V.

I was just playing with Sealand when I felt someone staring at me, I got curious and turned around and saw Sweden.  
I smiled nervously and greeted him "h-hello!" I said with a stutter, I couldn't take it anymore "come on Sealand, lets play inside, it's getting a little cold, yes?" I said and took off with Sealand.

As I got to the door I heard "why do these kind of things always happen? am I really scary?" I frowned, knowing it could only be Sweden. I walked inside anyway since the young blond wanted to get inside to play a game. It was soon time to cook dinner for Iceland ,Norway, Sealand, Denmark, Sweden and myself.  
I decided to cook a lovely meal called sienipiiras but in english they would just call it mushroom pie. It didn't take me too long to make since Norway said he would help.

Sweden's P.O.V.

Finland called everyone through to the kitched for dinner, I walked through and sat at the table, in the exact same seat I always sit in. In the Nordic household everyone has a seat, we never really sit on anyother chair for some reason.

Dinner went on as it always did, Norway bugging Iceland by trying to make the silver haired? boy call him big brother, Denmark annoying Norway causing him to be chocked by his own tie..You would think he would either stop wearing ties or wear them a little looser but he didn't, Sealand playing with his food and Finland trying to get the boys to stop. Yep, a normal dinner in the Nordic house hold.

I finished my dinner with a long and iratatted sigh, stood up and left the kitchen. I took of to my bedroom, sometimes you just need to be alone when you live here, everyone makes a lot of noise. I lay on my bed and fell into a long ,deep, sleep.

Sealand's P.O.V.

Everyones attention went towards Dad(Sweden) as he walked away "Mummy?" I asked looking at Finland, he looked back at me, "yes?" he asked cheerfuly. I still frowned though "why did daddy go to his bed room?" I asked even though it was a silly question or 'stupid' as the jerk of jerks would say. "he must of been tired" mummy said still with a smile

.  
As soon as I finished my dinner I ran up the stairs, trying not to fall or run into something, I soon got to dad's room. I slowly opened the door and looked in I saw him sleeping 'hmm...maybe he was just tired' I thought with a small shrug.  
Someone gently tapped my shoulder, which made me turn round in shock, it was Iceland "what are you doing?" he asked with a frown. 'he doesn't smile much...' I thought to myself "I was just cheacking on Daddy" I pouted. This made my Icelantic friend? sigh "get out before you wake him up" Iceland said and closed the door before I could go in the room.

I continued to pout as my 'friend' took me down stairs and up to mum "he was up stairs watching Sweden" he told mum. Mummy frowned "didn't I tell you to stay down stairs?" he asked I thought back to about fithteen minutes ago. "Yes..." I mumbled with a frown.

AN: feview, favorite, follow for a chapter two


	2. sorrry

_SORRY_

Hey guys, I'm truly so sorry about the whole not updating in FOREVER but I'm finding it hard to finish this. This fanfiction is hard to finish because I did have an ending for it but the person who requested it wanted to keep one-sided so I'm finding it hard to finish it.

But I will finish it like I promised but please be patient because I am in a cosplay group, I am working on other fanfictions and I have personal stuff going on.

So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease keep on reading because I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
